


A Kiss Goodnight

by Buttered_Toast



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodnight Kiss, Mission Gone Wrong, head slaps, platonic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby gives her team goodnight kisses on the cheek.<br/>Except for Illya<br/>She gives him a kiss on the scar above his right eye.<br/>Before flicking him in the side of his head.</p><p>Revision/rewrite of my previous story Goodnight Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have added and improved upon my other story goodnight Kisses Which i will delete when this is posted, it is the same story but I have just added a little more two it, nothing has changed plot wise it is just better written and has no mistakes. so enjoy

It was the first time it had happened. It had been their fourth assignment and Solo was sat on the hotel chair clutching his broken wrist while Illya nursed a glass of alcohol. 

 

Despite the American always teasing Illya about his inability to be subtle he too didn't exactly silently glide in and out of assignments, and on this particular he may have written Soviet and American spies across both their foreheads and walked into the room banging a drum. It was a miracle Gaby was the getaway driver and not their usual goon sent from U.N.C.L.E. because otherwise they most likely wouldn't have be alive now and wouldn't be sulking in the hotel room. 

 

“Blew our cover, Cowboy” the Russian growled downing the rest of his glass leaving only the shards of ice. It was meant to be a simple extraction of information. In and out. But instead it had been like a good old fashioned shoot out, like a western film. This had resulted in Solo breaking his wrist trying to disarm one of the marks goons after he tried to shoot the Russian.   
The American moved to retort but Gabby stood in his line of vision her hands planted firmly on her pyjama clad hips.

 

“I am off to bed, my head aches and I don't need to hear you two bicker over who did what” she said leaning down to kiss Solo on the cheek before slapping him around the head.  
“Hey” he cried indignantly, it felt like this was becoming an occurrence, being smacked by the East German like a naughty schoolboy. Even if he deserved it 9 times out of 10.  
“You did blow your cover” she muttered before squeezing his shoulder and whirled to face Illya who was setting up his chess board.

 

He wasn’t expecting a kiss on the cheek but did expect a goodnight slap just like Solo had been given, knowing he held some fault in the collapse of the mission.   
But was surprised when he felt her warm lips on the small sliver of a scar above his right eye. He also thought the kiss lasted longer than Solo’s but that could be his imagination. As she pulled away she flicked the side of his head.  
“You need to work on working with Solo as a team” it was said softly as she smoothed his hair down before straightening up.  
The small pads of her feet pounced along the wooden floor to her bedroom as Illya was frozen still in shock. All of his rage and contempt that he had felt for his American counterpart had faded.  
“If you use a heat compress it will ease pain, until medical tomorrow at least” he said before rising forgetting all about his chess board and left for the comfort of his bed feeling much lighter than he has felt in a very long time.


End file.
